Pants for shaping the buttocks and hips of the wearer have been known for some time, these known pants generally comprising a body-shaping garment or corset provided inside the pants and adapted to shape the buttocks or hips, and secured to the actual pants, see for example U.S. 2007118954 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,118 or EP 1872675. Although these known pants are adapted to shape the wearers hips and buttocks, they do not cause the fabric of the pants to also adhere to the buttocks and hips such as to display them and highlight the shape of those parts of the body.
Known body-shaping pants or garments, for example those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,259, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,622, U.S. 20061253960, U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,871, have always been produced up to the present time in fabrics presenting good retentive characteristics, for example shuttle-woven fabrics.
Up to the present time the expert of the art has not produced buttocks and hip shaping pants in a knitted fabric because this type of fabric is considered to be unsuitable for retaining and shaping the female body, it being considered a “yielding” fabric, i.e. with constructional characteristics not suitable or sufficient to sustain or shape anatomical parts and therefore not suitable for use in an article of clothing which has to bind, retain and shape the buttocks and hips.